Bitnara
- 1st Appearance= - 2nd Appearance= - "Hongik man"= }} |race= Human |age= 17 |gender= Female |eyes= black |hair= black |affiliation=? |occupation= Student (former) |status= Deceased |relatives= Mother(possibly deceased), Father(possibly deceased), Yeool(sister,deceased) |webtoon debut = Season 2;Chapter 3}} Nara is a major character of this Webtoon. She first appeared in Season 2. Hwangjeong High School 2nd Grade.S2EP3. Recently she became apart of the Hanuel's party as of Season 4. . Overall; like Hanuel, Nara is outspoken. Prone to talking unnecessarily, even being rude. Often times, not being able to read the situation. Before the fall, some would say she acts almost bratty. However, after the fall, she matures as little. Talking care of her sick baby sister. Up until her death, which snaps her mentally, putting her in the same mindset as the person who killed her sister. She recovers after seeing a text from her parents that they are alive. Around season four, she is a lot more relentless and withdrawn from others, only focused on whatever goals she may have. Sometimes being extremely hostile, prone to lash out and kill randomly because of the side effects of the Project Hanuel In more recent chapters her personality is about the same as when she first appeared. But can also be seen as careless. After reading the note, she is now hell-bent on surviving with Hanuel even if it means getting rid of Heyool. Often being spiteful and grimy towards the latter, but would swear her innocents in front of the former. Even to go as far as to state in front her face that if Heyool gets in her way, she will kill her. It is heavily hinted in the untranslated season 5, that she has grown feeling for Hanuel, choosing to want to survive with Hanuel rather than Heyool. To the point that even Heyool would suspect such, with her being a little clingy. History Prior Before the disaster After the disaster I was at the Severance Hospital and witnessed an accident with my mother and her younger brother who had tuberculosis. Since then, I have been looking for medicines for my sister in a nearby hospital, as I saw in Mid, and I live with my sister. Uncle seems to have died in an accident. Mead, which was downloaded from a laptop charged with a car battery, is used to treat his brother, but the internet does not seem to be. 2 I was looking for aina, rifampin, ethambutol, and paraazinamide. I go to Severance Hospital to find my brother 's medicine and I get hit by a mad doctor. But with the help of Hueyu, we escape the crisis. As the re-emergence of Hae-yul, it was not possible for the country to embrace the heroine. But the doctors and couples persistently find their siblings and eventually kill them. In fact, it is revealed that Shinhye and Shinhye Ryul met in Severance Hospital before Shinhye Ryul met the river sky. In other words, it turns out that the country is not going to be a heroine. The doctors and couples run wild because of the tearing of the flesh by the machine to get the heart out of her, causing them to hurt their sincerity. But in the meantime, Hueyang party opens the door of Special 4, and falls down with the whole body burning in the heat from outside the abyss of the abyss. After that, Dr. Because of this, I temporarily lost my memory of my brother and returned to normal, but during my conversation with Dr. Fortunately, the terrorists shot and shot down the anesthesiologist from behind. Since then, the country's horrendous memories and the power to erase the memories of reagents have put the nation in a state of complete rationality. As the doctors and couples did for months afterwards, they seemed to have caught the survivors who came to Severance Hospital and removed the heart 3 Finding Special 4 to arrive at Severance 4 The river heavily attacked, but failed. The force of the river Heavenly Reagent, the steel bar is stuck to the wall and hanging on the wall. But after months of being contacted by my parents, I thought I was back in the abyss and the collapsed mind ... The ladder follows the sky and scares the readers. But he tells his parents to tell him his cell phone, and he goes straight to the bottom. It seems to have fallen off. Because of the burn, I get a lot of treats from the readers. I am a very poor character when I play the whole season 2. You may have avoided tragedy if you or your sister, Yell, were a bit concerned about the identification method. If you know that you have a doctor or a couple in the hospital, you will be shouting loudly or unconditionally, but you will come to your home unconditionally. It seems that every chance that leads to the fact that Yin Shinae was caught by the mother of the child and that the ID was dropped by the doctor in the hospital starting from the play that the child of the doctor couple had hit, . It was confirmed that survival was reappearing on the ground with the image of why it was in season 4. Obviously, when I gave the mobile phone to the river sky, it seemed to be back in my mind, but I set the mental line again. He runs around and kills people. But there is reason. Side effects of the project sky 5 It turned out again that the recurrence was 13. Seemed to have lost his left hand in the season 2, his left hand is growing in season four. Lee Chang-wook also seems to be the effect of the reagent because his right hand has grown. Still, the left side of the face and part of the body are regenerated as the original skin whether the reagent is acting slowly. After more time, I think I can see the original. Looking at the end of Season 4 and the beginning of Season 5, the face and legs are almost completely restored. In Season 4, Lee continues to chase Lee Chang-wook, but he is back in the middle. I know that Changwook is a researcher at the 13th episode and ask for the identity of Plan B, but I do not hear the answer. In the last stage of Season 4, he is reunited with the sky, Hyeolyu, and Changwook in the Naro Center, and he reacts calmly without attacking Ji Chang-wook. If you go to the center of the center, you get a will to "return everything" to Changwook, who is on his way to death with a drug to neutralize the reagent. In season 5, I deliberately declare that the door of the center basement is not locked in chains and that it has been cut off. I convey the testimony of Hui Yi and Sky to Changwook, who have questions, and I will do whatever they can to do whatever I can do without disaster. Loses. In the last scene of the season 5 Prologue, there is a scene of embracing the sky. In the first episode, he breaks through the waiting underground passage with the main character party and finds a room with a Chinese spaceship. There, as in the entrance, he finds the white character, gets a question, and boarded the ship. The ship is eating food from the ship, but the spacecraft is taking off because of a button that hits wrong. The spacecraft will soon fall into the sea. The place where the ship crashed was near Jeju Island. When I arrived at that place, I looked around and saw that all the baggage had been abandoned at the airport. I changed clothes with the sky and Shinhyeul rate. But the skin returns to its original state. It is peaceful in the house of Hweryon afterwards. But soon the sky reveals the contents of the box, finds the submersible of questioning to Taipei with the map and coordinates of the coordinates in it. However, in the situation of falling into the crisis by the attack of the white rocks, and hanging on to the sky, the hyeuli feels the fear of the death, and there is a situation to climb up the country. 6 But eventually somehow survive, but there is a bad feeling between Huey and the country. After that, until the solar submarine is recharged, it is decided to stay together at the grandmother 's house of Hui - yi, but the hallucination symptom of Hui - do does not stop, Eventually, I found that Hyeul was suffering from hallucination and was attacked by deer herds, and the effect of the reagent was going to go down. I looked for the first aid box at home, but there was no first aid box in the house. Finally, I went to find antibiotics in the abyss ... 7 I look for a school with the sky and I want to find a nursing room. Ultimately, he sought antibiotics, but Hae-yul was likely to be murdered by somebody in the meantime, and of course the country was identified as a powerful criminal. In the meantime, Baek Rokdam is differentiated, and eventually the conflict of the party explodes, and the country is opened with the sky, and the scenario where HuiYou is going to go to her mother alone unfolds. However, Hwai was facing the volcanic ash while on the road. In the 16th episode, I urge you to go to the sky to find the right balance with the volcanic ash. The sky began to doubt the country, recalling why the good three had begun, and complained that the country had seen the note from the box. Category:Females Category:Students Category:Hanuel Serum Holders